


Where She Belongs

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Filth, Kinda but not really, Multi, Multiple Partners, NSFW, No Wincest, Orgy, Pay to Play, Public Sex, Sam is 17, Smut, Squirting, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, but not really, exhibition, prostitution?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: Sheena Lewis joins John & his boys on the road & soon finds out that life with the Winchesters definitely has its perks. All three are handsome, strong, & virile. And then there’s her role… she helps bring in the money…





	Where She Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser: 
> 
> John hooked his thumbs in his belt. “You wanna stay & watch, it’s ten dollars a head. You wanna use her mouth or her tits, it’s twenty. Anything below the belt costs you forty. You choose to go without a condom, it’s an extra ten on top of whatever you’re paying. You pull out & cum on her all you want, but if you want the privilege of cumming inside her… that’s an even hundred.”

**Title:** Where She Belongs

**Rating:** NC-17/Adult

**Word Count:** 3163

**Pairings:** John/OFC, Dean/OFC, Sam/OFC, Dean/OFC/Sam (no wincest this time), OFC/Multiple OCs

**Warnings:** SMUT  & FILTH; multiple partners; orgy; public sex; squirting; rough sex; dp; daddy kink; dirty talk; voyeurism; exhibition kink; prostitution (kinda?); pay for play; underage (technically – Sam is 17) & lots of other kinky fuckery.

**Summary:** Sheena Lewis joins John  & his boys on the road & soon finds out that life with the Winchesters definitely has its perks. All three are handsome, strong, & virile. And then there’s her role… she helps bring in the money…

***

Ever since Sheena Lewis had met up with John Winchester & his boys, life had been a little… well, interesting didn’t quite seem to cover it. Monsters & ghosts & other fucked up creepy things aside, living on the road had been remarkably easy to settle into. As had been her role for the three men – Sam was 17 now, so she supposed that made him a man. If his age didn’t, his cock sure did. If the boy had another growth spurt, she was fairly certain he’d wreck her pussy completely.

The Winchesters had saved her almost three years back from a pack of ghouls that ate her family, leaving her alone, penniless, & wanted by the law for the murders at the age of 24. She couldn’t be on her own, but she didn’t have any skills in hiding from the law or hunting. She’d begged John to take her with him, but he’d been hesitant. It wasn’t like she could cook or clean or really contribute to the hunting side of things.

And that’s when she’d dropped to her knees & nuzzled right up against his cock while his boys watched, mouths agape. From that night on, Sheena was theirs – they provided protection, food, clothes, & lodging. And Sheena? She provided stress relief.

It wasn’t as _Penny Dreadful_ as it sounded. The young woman had always been an eager lover, ready  & willing to let others use her body if it brought her pleasure or gain. She knew some would find that scandalous or even immoral, but if the sex was good & no one got hurt, she didn’t see a problem with it.

None of the Winchesters left her wanting. Sam was eager to please & had that wonderful edge of roughness to him as he fucked with a body that was full of strength & muscles he wasn’t quite fully comfortable with. Dean was cocky – & had the cock to back it up, nice & fat at the base – but he was a damned thorough lover. Dean got off on her getting off & he knew how to use that tongue of his for more than sarcasm. When she shared his bed, she was always limp & sated before he even fucked her. And John… well, John was a Daddy, through & through. He expected discipline at all times, even from her, & was not afraid of correcting her behavior when she needed a firm hand. God, that man could make demons blush with the filth he would whisper in her ears as he pounded away at her cunt.

For two years, she’d shared their beds, sometimes even being shared by them at the same time in one way or another. She helped out when she could, but Sheena was mostly content to just play the role they’d all decided was best for her. Until one day, when she thought of a new role she could play to help them earn a little extra cash. It’d taken some talking & convincing, but in the end, John & his boys had agreed.

And that’s when Sheena truly took her rightful place with the Winchesters.

***

Sheena sat in the back of the bar with Sam, his hand between her legs & up her short skirt playing with her aching pussy. They never knew if she’d actually have to work when they stopped off at a bar to earn some money, but John always wanted her ready, so it was Sammy’s job to keep her aroused & wet, with her nipples clearly poking out of the thin crop-top tshirt she wore. Her eyes were on John & Dean as they tried to hustle a little pool, but it wasn’t looking like they had much luck. The other men were just too smart to buy it.

Her breath caught, eager to get the little nod from John that meant she was up. Sam reached over & twisted one of her nipples. “Looks like you get to play tonight,” he whispered, nuzzling her neck. “You ok with this?”

Sam always asked & Sheena always smiled at him for it. Sammy was really so sweet. She nodded. “I’m good, Sammy. Promise. I wanna do it.”

Dean came back to the table & sat down across from them, stealing some of Sheena’s beer. “Dad’s gonna talk to the bartender,” he said, & Sheena felt her skin begin to tingle. Dean smirked. “You ready to go, sweetheart?”

“I’m ready, De,” she whispered, tugging her shirt down a little show off more cleavage. Dean licked his lips.

“Can’t say as I’m all that sorry the pool sharks were too wise to bite.” He reached out & poured a little beer into the vee between her breasts before pushing Sam’s head down for the younger man to start lapping it up. “I always do like watching you work.”

“Hedonist,” she teased, moaning softly as Sam’s tongue tracked down every last drop. Dean just waggled his eyebrows & held out his arms as if to say, _you know it_.

They suddenly noticed that a few people were getting up & leaving as the bartender made the rounds. Sheena caught John’s eye & he nodded. It was her time to earn her keep.

When over half the bar had emptied out, the bartender walked over to the door & locked it, turning off the neon OPEN sign. He nodded to John who snapped his fingers. Sam & Dean stood up, each man holding out a hand for Sheena to take. They escorted her up, her heels clicking loudly on the wooden floor as she approached the front of the room.

“Alright,” John’s voice boomed out. “You got an idea of what’s coming your way.” He reached over & grabbed a peanut bucket, emptying out the shells & placing the empty bucket on the edge of the pool table.

“This is my baby girl.” John took her hand & pulled her in close. Sheena immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “She’s got a proposition for you lot, don’t you Sheena-baby?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she said, fluttering her lashes demurely at the men – and a few ladies, interesting – who’d stayed.

“Boys, get her ready.” John gave Sheena’s ass a quick slap, smiling at her yelp & the way she kissed his cheek in thanks before she turned & walked over to where Sam & Dean stood by the pool table. The brothers sandwiched her between them, nuzzling at her neck as Sam worked her shirt up until they had to lean back so he could pull it up over her head. Dean tugged her tight skirt up until it hung loosely around her waist like a belt. She groaned as he started to play with the jeweled plug keeping her ass stretched wide.

John hooked his thumbs in his belt. “You wanna stay & watch, it’s ten dollars a head. You wanna use her mouth or her tits, it’s twenty. Anything below the belt costs you forty. You choose to go without a condom, it’s an extra ten on top of whatever you’re paying. You pull out & cum on her all you want, but if you want the privilege of cumming inside her… that’s an even hundred.”

“She says RED at any point, it stops. She can’t speak & flashes three fingers, that means stop. You don’t?” John pulled up his shirt to reveal his gun tucked into his waistband. “I’ll stop you.”

There was silence in the bar for a few minutes before several people started reaching for their wallets. Sheena groaned as Dean turned her around & picked her up to sit on the end of the pool table, her legs spread wide to show off her slick pussy. Sam was sent round to collect everyone’s ten dollars, coming back with an almost full bucket already. Sheena moaned happily, thinking about how wore out & sloppy she’d be if even half of those people took a turn with her.

“Who’s first?” John asked as Sam & Dean moved to stand on either side of their bitch. Boots scuffed the floor before a man stood & walked over, handing John thirty dollars.

“Her mouth,” he rasped out. “No condom.”

Sheena slid off the pool table with Sam & Dean’s help & immediately dropped to her knees as the man walked up. She smiled at him before reaching to undo his jeans. He wasn’t half as long as Sam, but he was thick & heavy. Sheena moaned & started sucking. It didn’t take long before he was grunting, his cock making her jaw ache to stretch around the fat base. When he was ready, he pulled out & jerked himself the rest of the way, covering her tits in several creamy strands of cum.

Sheena stayed on her knees as another man came to use her mouth, then was pulled up to bend over the table as another paid to use her pussy. After that came a man & one of the women, paying for Sheena to lay on her back while the man filled her ass & the woman rode her face. Things became a little blurry after her fourth orgasm & she lost track of how many times she was bent over or stuffed full.

But through it all, Sam & Dean stood by her side, watching & cupping their own hard cocks. John watched from the bar, a proud, possessive gleam in his eye as he watched his baby girl earn their keep.

Eventually, Sheena realized that no one had touched her in a while save for the soothing strokes of Sam & Dean’s hands over her arms & back. She glanced around, catching a glimpse of herself in the bar mirror. Her mascara streaked down her face & her lipstick was smudged. She was covered in cum & a few bruises where she’d been gripped hard, but she didn’t mind that. Her pussy & her ass gaped open wide, dripping & sloppy. Her throat was raw from taking cock & screaming out her pleasure.

All in all, she looked like a grade-A slut & she couldn’t be happier about it.

“No one else wanna have a go?” John asked as he walked over & slapped her ass to watch it jiggle. Sheena yelped. “Are you satisfied, baby girl?” he asked.

“No Daddy,” Sheena whined, knowing what was coming her way next. “My pussy wants more. Please, Daddy…” She could hear people shuffling around. If anyone took them up on the offer, they’d get more money. If no one did, then John still had one way to get the last few dollars out of them.

“I think my baby girl here deserves a little reward for being such a good slut, don’t you? A tip. So if you wanna stay & watch the big finale, why don’t ya’ll go ahead & drop another ten in the bucket. I guarantee, you won’t be disappointed.” John turned back to his boys & his baby girl.

“Sam, Dean… go ahead, boys.”

Sheena stayed where she was as  she listened to Sam & Dean stripping down. The wet sounds of them stroking their cocks made her cunt spasm and she licked her lips. When Sam climbed onto the pool table, Sheena forced herself up on shaky arms & legs, crawling over to straddle him. She could see John collecting the money even as her focus was drawn back down to where Sam was rubbing some stranger’s cum into her nipples.

“Fuck me, Sammy,” she whimpered before reaching down to find his cock & let it slip inside her. Sheena’s eyes rolled back – even stretched & sloppy as she was, Sam’s girth still made her burn to take it all. She started to rock her hips as Sam grabbed her hair & made her head arch back. Soon, the table was rocking from the motion while Sam bit bruises into her neck.

“That’s a good boy, Sammy,” John praised as he made it back to the table. “After she’s been had by so many, we gotta remind our little whore cunt who she belongs to, hm?” Sheena groaned loudly, her skin blushing under all that pearly white stickiness she wore. She loved when John let his mouth run like this.

“Get on up there, Dean,” the older Winchester ordered. “We’re gonna make damned sure everyone else here knows too that this is our bitch.”

“Yes sir,” Dean muttered, climbing up behind her. Sheena leaned forward, moaning as Sam’s mouth moved to bite at her tits. Dean slapped at her ass a few times before she felt the blunt head of his cock moving against her hole.

“Oh… oh, God, yes,” she cried out, reaching back for Dean’s hip. He swatted her hand away, clamping his grip around the back of her neck to hold her steady.

“Slow down, Sammy,” Dean grunted. “Can’t aim if her ass is bouncing all over.”

“S’not me,” Sam shot back. “It’s her. She loves it, De.” Sam grabbed Sheena’s hips & held her still as much as he could until John walked over & grabbed one of her nipples, twisting sharply until she squealed.

“Hold still, baby girl. Let Dean get in.” John’s voice was gravel rough & whiskey smooth & it cut through some of Sheena’s animalistic need. She nodded.

“Yes, Daddy,” she panted. “Sorry. I’ll be good.”

“I know you will, baby girl,” John said, tweaking the nipple again just because he knew how much she liked it before letting go. Sheena shook as she waited for Dean to get settled, groaning at the feel of his cock stretching her ass open & fighting for space alongside Sam’s length inside her. Dean grabbed her hair with his other hand & pulled, forcing her up on her knees.

“Fuck!” Sheena groaned, stuffed full of cock & aching to cum again. She knew what John wanted as her big finish & worked to get herself there was Sam & Dean fucked her hard, slapping her tits & biting bruises into her. She could see several men jerking their cocks, the motion of their arms unmistakable in the haze of the bar even if she couldn’t quite focus on them.

“Daddy,” she moaned. “Daddy, please… Please, may I cum, Daddy?” she asked. Whenever she was being used, John gave her blanket permission. But whenever it was the three of them… oh, she always had to ask, even if John wasn’t a direct participant. She either had to ask first or take her punishment after.

“You’ve been such a good bitch,” John said, coming to stand beside her the table. They’d easily made close to a thousand dollars this night alone, even with the bartender’s cut. John licked his fingers & reached around her, finding her clit & rubbing over it with hard, fast circles. “But you’ve already cum so many times tonight… Have you been good enough to cum again?”

“Oh, God, Daddy, please,” she moaned. Her body was close to the point where no amount of wanting to be good was going to prevent her from climax.

“Let her, Sir,” Sam groaned. “Fuck, I wanna feel it.”

“She’s been good,” Dean agreed. “Wanna feel her milk me with it.”

John grinned at his boys, then took in their waiting audience. “Alright, baby girl. You go ahead & soak these boys for Daddy.”

That was all it took. Sheena screamed, arching her back as John started to lightly slap her swollen clit while Sam & Dean fucked into her. In seconds, she was gushing out over Sam’s cock, the pounding of it making her splatter & splash out over his chest. The two younger Winchesters followed almost immediately, grunting as they filled her full while she collapsed down atop Sam.

When Sheena woke, it was hours later. She was wrapped in a warm, soft blanket – her favorite one that John had bought her for nights such as these. She’d been washed & cleaned up, her skin smelling of hotel soap & John rather than however many men & women had cum all over her that night. She rolled over to see John sitting at the little table in the kitchenette, counting out bills. It was just the two of them – on nights like this, John always made sure to get the boys their own room so he could tend to Sheena himself.

“You alright, baby girl?” he asked softly, not stopping his counting. Sheena nodded. Her pussy ached & her ass was sore, & she was fairly certain she wouldn’t be wearing a bra tomorrow with how tender her nipples were. But she as alright. She was better than alright.

“Good,” John continued. “We went ahead & gave you your shot & did the purification ritual,” he said, speaking of all the things they’d come up with to make sure she didn’t get a disease or pregnant.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she said before standing on wobbly legs & moving to sit on lap. She kept her blanket wrapped around her, but opened it easily for John to reach in & fondle her breast for a moment.

“You trying to make me lose count, baby girl?” he asked, smiling.

“No, Daddy,” she said. “I was just lonely over there all by myself.” She smiled up at him as she tucked her head under his chin. “Did we do good tonight, Daddy?”

“Oh, you did excellent, baby girl,” John said, pushing the money aside to wrap his arms around her. “My beautiful Sheena baby. You always do excellent.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” she whispered, tilting her head for a kiss. When she grabbed his hand & moved it down between her legs, he pulled back, looking down at her as she hissed at the contact.

“You sure, baby girl? Don’t want you too tired or hurting,” John said sweetly. Sheena just smiled & pressed his fingers against her pussy.

“I’m sure, Daddy,” she said. “I don’t wanna go to sleep until I’ve had you inside me, Daddy. I need you to remind me I belong to you, too.” Sheena moaned as his thick fingers moved against her clit. And then he was standing, carrying her back over to the bed. John laid her down & smiled as he reached for his belt.

“You always belong to me, baby girl,” he said as he pushed his jeans down. Sheena spread her legs wide to welcome him in. Being with the Winchester boys, driving around in the Impala, sharing their beds… that was all well & good. Even helping them make money when their other skills failed them made her happy & content.

But this? Sharing John Winchester’s bed as his fat Daddy cock split her open & his hand clamped lovingly down around her throat to squeeze just right so she saw stars while he whispered the most beautiful filth she’d ever heard into her ears?

This was where she truly belonged.

END


End file.
